


Earned Respect

by CoachPatchesOHoulihan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Forniphilia, Gags, Human Furniture, Hypnotism, Latex, Leashes, Maids, Master/Slave, Mind Control, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoachPatchesOHoulihan/pseuds/CoachPatchesOHoulihan
Summary: Taking place around The Barn Arc, Peridot is tired of getting (what she perceives as) pushed around, so she creates a device to help her be a little more assertive.Later, Pearl notices that she hasn't seen many of her teammates around and goes to the barn to investigate, and gets to see the device in person.
Relationships: Pearl/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Earned Respect

“I’ve had it!”

The little green alien stormed into a barn, barren save for a smattering of various tools and electronics. Peridot had recently found herself in a tenuous truce with the Crystal Gems, both sides agreeing that they needed to work together in order to prevent armageddon. What she wasn’t expecting, however, was the level of disrespect that was being shown towards her.

“A certified Kindergartner! Me! And that apparently means absolutely  _ nothing _ to these backwater clumps of dirt!” She kicked scrap metal to emphasize her point to an imaginary confidant, sending it towards the workstation, which quickly found itself in disarray. With a grunt and a roll of her eyes, she trudged over to the newly formed mess to tidy it up. 

She talked while she worked, “I should be in charge of this operation. I should be in charge of this whole unit! They’re a mess without a proper leader. They need better than some fusion. The quartz is no help. And certainly no pearl should be leading anything, let alone anything I can do!” She gathered the last of the tools, a drill and a circular saw blade, and threw them into a tote that was carrying the rest. She lifted and lugged the tool box over to a workbench with various gadgets and gizmos that weren’t fit for use on their collaborative project.

Peridot continued to engage herself in conversation as she started to absentmindedly fiddle with drill and saw blade on the top of the pile. “All I need to do is show them. Show them that I can lead them. Show them that I’m the best! I just...need one chance.” As she started to lose herself in thought, she looked down at what she had done with her handiwork. She had placed the drill bit through the hole of the center of the saw blade. Upon holding it up in her hands and watching the saw blade spin, she was hit with one of her brightest ideas.

“I can... _ make _ them give me a chance.”

She sped around the barn, looking for any and all materials that would be useful to her, and she got to work immediately. At first she was able to work in complete peace, but the other gems soon began to notice her working on assignments that they weren’t sure of. Peridot was able to get them to let her continue her work by asking for their trust, and that it would really help with the production of their drill. She snickered to herself every time she told them, as it would be true. They’d certainly all work better with a better team leader.

“...Finally. I’ve done it!”

After a couple days worth of non-stop work, it was completed, a handheld device that looked like a radar dish was impaled by a ray gun. She had no idea if it was going to work, of course. That would require a test run.

“Hey Amethyst!” She called out from inside the barn.

“Yo!” The purple gem responded back.

“Come into the barn, quickly! I found something that is both ‘cool’ and ‘dope!’”

“Well if you’re saying that, it must be the best!”

She took aim at the opening of the barn door and whispered, “If everything goes right, it  _ will _ be the best.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pearl was getting an odd feeling. As though something was about to go horribly wrong. If Garnet was around, she could just ask her if she thought everything was going to be alright. But that was part of the problem. Over the past week, everyone around her had been vanishing for long periods at a time, usually at night, which is where Pearl found herself. All alone in the middle of the night. Steven made sense, of course, 24 hours a day of work is a difficult task for a human, let alone a 14 year old, so him going away at night to sleep is fine. 

But the rest of the construction team? First Peridot had decided that she needed time to herself, then she asked Amethyst for help, which led to her constant absenteeism, then finally Garnet went to check on what they were doing for hours at a time until she found herself spending time there too. Pearl would’ve asked what they were doing sooner, but other than the lack of explanation, there was little to complain about. The jobs were getting done faster, the team seemed a lot more cohesive as a whole, and overall, things were just moving along better. And Peridot had stopped complaining, almost entirely, which is nothing short of miraculous, Pearl thought.

Still, Pearl just couldn’t shake that feeling she was having. She saw that the lights were on in the barn, and decided that tonight was the night. She wanted to be polite, but curiosity was getting to her, though she is loath to admit it. She quietly made her way to the door, thinking about whether to barge in or sneak in. As she got closer and noticed that the door was cracked open by about a foot, she decided that a faux-innocent, “head around the corner” approach would work best here.

She knocked on the door and looked in, “Excuse me, everyone, I was wondering wh-” Any one of what she saw when poking her head in would be enough to stun her silent. The combination practically paralyzed her.

The first thing that caught her eye was Peridot, sitting down on a chair, although it was difficult to tell that it was Peridot catching her eye at first, as she was dressed entirely differently than what Pearl had seen before. Gone was the standard issue suit given to her by the Diamonds, in its place was a dark green, latex, one-piece outfit that reminded Pearl of the human beach wear fashion of the early 20th century. Unlike beach goers, however, Peridot had a matching set of elbow-length latex gloves and thigh-high latex boots. Her ordinary visor was gone as well, and was replaced with a mask similar to her current outfit, with cutouts for eyes and gem. Perhaps the most shocking thing that Peridot was wearing was a look of utter bliss, a show of emotion that, up until now, Pearl didn’t even know she was capable of sharing.

The reason for the bliss didn’t take long to summarize. Following a leash that Peridot held in her hand, she found the back of Ruby’s head, right at the level of Peridot’s crotch, moving to the rhythm of Peridot’s moans and groans. Or rather, leading Peridot’s moans and groans to her rhythm. Pearl wondered why Ruby wasn’t pushing herself away before seeing that her arms were pinned, with a device that she knew (with an ever so mild amount of shame) was called a box-tie binder. 

As Ruby continued on, Pearl’s vision drifted to Sapphire, who was walking around the barn, diligently sprucing the area up. Sapphire’s dress had been replaced, however, with a French Maid outfit, floofy dress, fishnet stockings, high heels, hair done in a bun, the works. It was an outfit that Pearl had experience with, both in the brief stint that she had to use it as part of a role that she played in 19th century France, as well as part of a role that she played with Rose. A chain connecting two anklets completed the look and ensured that she wouldn’t run off.

Pearl briefly scanned the room for Amethyst before finding her at the foot of Peridot’s chair. Quite literally in this case, as Amethyst was on all fours, right behind Ruby, and being used to prop up Peridot’s legs. Unlike the other two team members, however, Pearl noticed that Amethyst wasn’t being prevented from leaving. Yes, she had a dark purple latex catsuit that went all the way to her neck, and yes, she had in a large, purple ball gag, but otherwise, there were no bindings, no reason for her to be here, taking this...whatever this was, from a gem who was their enemy not even a month ago. 

Pearl didn’t waste any more time and barged in, acting as if this were just another incident that she had to deal with as a Crystal Gem. “Peridot! What is the meaning of all this?”

Peridot snapped to reality, a mix of frustration and joy manifesting on her face. “Ah, greetings Pearl.” She tapped Ruby on the head, “Pause.” On command, Ruby stopped right where she was, mid-movement. Peridot through the leash down, swung her feet off of Amethyst, and popped out of her chair. Pearl responded by pulling out her spear, but Peridot felt no threat. “You know, Pearl, you really ought to savor this next minute more. From here on, things are gonna be a lot different for you.”

Pearl remained defiant, “What did you do to them?”   
  
“If I tell you, and show you that it is not that bad, will you lower your weapon?”   
  
Pearl wasn’t exactly sure what to make of that, but decided to play along for now. “You better have a very good explanation.”   
  
“Indeed I do.” Peridot walked over to the work bench, where her newly crafted device currently lay. “You see, I felt like I wasn’t getting my fair due around here, despite being  _ obviously _ the most qualified.” She picked up the device, inspecting it, “So I decided that I needed to get my voice heard. This little marvel of mine helped me do it. I simply point it at a gem and I become much more persuasive.”   
  
Pearl took a moment to digest those words before broadcasting the translation, “So you brainwashed them?”   
  
Peridot clapped, at least as best as she could while holding onto the device. “Wow! You really are smart for a pearl!”

Pearl took a more ready stance with her spear, “And I fight well for any gem.”

Peridot simply shook her head, “But you’re not  _ that _ smart. Go.”   


Pearl suddenly found herself taken to the ground. She was distracted by Peridot to the point that she didn’t notice Sapphire coming up behind her, and certainly wasn’t expecting one of her oldest friends to tackle her. “Sapphire! Stop! Get off!” Sapphire wasn’t particularly strong, and it didn’t take Pearl a lot of time to shed her body. 

It took enough time for Peridot to calmly walk over, however. Device in hand, Peridot was able to get within a few feet. Point blank range. She aimed the device right at the built-in target in the middle of Pearl’s forehead and pulled the trigger. There was no sound, no light, no object which emitted from the device. A purely aesthetic problem, Peridot noted, but a problem nonetheless. Fortunately for Peridot, looks are meaningless for this device, as it fulfilled its purpose flawlessly. In an instant, Pearl went from a nuisance, fighting and struggling to throw off her attacker, to a completely limp, emotionless, blank state.

Pearl felt nothing. She thought nothing. She couldn’t even think that she was feeling nothing or feel that she was thinking nothing, as even the concept of nothing was lost to her. For a moment, there was simply nothing. Then, a flood of images and feelings and memories of a little green gem came flooding all at once, rescuing her from the void. She thought only Peridot, felt only for Peridot, wanted to listen to only Peridot, wanted to do anything for her Peridot.

Peridot dismissed Sapphire, who instantly went back to cleaning. The green gem did a minor inspection of Pearl, to make sure that she wasn’t seriously hurt. Excited to see that she was in perfect physical shape, she rolled the vacant gem onto her front, pulling her head back by her hair so that her chin rested on the ground, propping her head up. After tenderly making sure she was positioned just the way she wanted, Peridot stomped her foot onto Pearl’s back, leaning on her knee like a pirate posing for a picture with her treasure. 

“Listen, and listen good,” Peridot leaned in and said with force. Pearl had exactly zero response to this. “From now on, when I address you, you listen, and if asked, respond. When you respond to me, you address me as ‘My Peridot,’ understood?”

“Yes, my Peridot,” Pearl belted without missing a moment.

“Good.” Peridot leaned more on her leg that was residing on Pearl’s back, “What I say goes, no matter what. When I tell you something, you register that as being correct. Understand?”

“Yes, my Peridot,” Pearl responded, in the exact same manner that she had before.

“Good.” The green gem used the foot she had planted onto Pearl to step off of her. Pearl felt mild discomfort at that, but didn’t mind. Why would she? Peridot began to walk in circles around the gem, indoctrinating her while taking the opportunity to properly gaze at the fancy pearl in front of her. “I own you. I own everything about you. Don’t forget that. Understand?”   
  
“Yes, my Peridot.”

“I control you, when I want, how I want. Understand?”   
  
“Yes, my Peridot.”   
  
“I own your teammates, too. I control your teammates, too.” As she said that, Peridot looked over to the collection of others, Sapphire still cleaning, Ruby still waiting to continue licking, Amethyst waiting to be used as a footstool again. A satisfied moment of reflection took her, “Wow, I really pulled this off.” She shook herself out of it, looking down at the Pearl beneath her. “Well, not yet. Understand?”   
  
“Yes, my Peridot.” Pearl hadn’t missed a beat, after all she wasn’t told to delay her answers.

Peridot began making her way to the front of Pearl’s head, continuing on with her indoctrination. “When I tell you to do something, you do it. No matter how much you don’t want to, you do it. Because what I think matters, what you think doesn’t. Understand?”

“Yes, my Peridot.” As soon as she finished responding, Peridot stomped her boot right in front of Pearl’s face. 

“Lick my boot,” Peridot commanded, “if you do a satisfactory job, I’ll let you have your old self back, under my total control still, of course.”   
  
Pearl hadn’t waited to hear the condition before she began to eagerly mop at the dark green latex boot in front of her. Her Peridot told her to do something, so she was going to do it. And she devoted herself to licking this boot, starting at the tip of the boot before turning into full length laps of the whole calf and part way up the thigh. Peridot was incredibly glad that no one with free will was around right now, as she couldn’t contain a giddy look from appearing across her face.  _ Wow. WOW!  _ She thought.  _ This is the same gem who thought she was so much better than me only a few cycles ago! Now look at her!  _ She looked back down to see the pearl’s arms wrapped around her legs, to get better leverage for licking higher places.  _ Aw look at her, she’s so much happier now that she’s remembered her place! They really should be thanking me. _

Peridot cleared her throat, getting back into the cruel dom headspace that she needed to make this work. “So tell me, what do you think?”   
  
Pearl responded without stopping, causing slightly muffled speech, “I think this is absolutely wonderful, my Peridot!”   
  
“Wrong!” Peridot yelled, knowing full well that’s the answer Pearl would provide, thanks to the other three subjects she had. She pulled her boot away, causing Pearl to fall to the floor, “The correct answer was ‘What I think is meaningless, my Peridot.’” The dom gem had turned her back, both to feign frustration as well as hide a smirk. “However,” she continued, “what you did qualifies as a satisfactory job.”   
  
No sooner when those words hit did a flood of emotion, memories, traits, ideas, thoughts, all come crashing back to Pearl. Everything that was in her life the moment before she was zapped, was returned. No longer was she a hollow shell of a being with an insatiable desire to serve Peridot 2F5L-5XG, she was a living, intelligent, well lived individual with an insatiable desire to serve Peridot 2F5L-5XG. 

Pearl was completely overwhelmed with all she was feeling, so Peridot knew that this was the ultimate test. “Stand up,” she quietly said. In an instant, Pearl leapt off the ground and stood at attention.

Peridot through her hands up in the air, “You passed! Which means I did it! I actually own all of you now!” She danced around Pearl, still standing at a perfect and unwavering attention. Peridot stood right in front of her and began to touch the Pearl’s breasts. “We deserve a treat. Remove your clothing.”

“Yes, my Peridot.” In a flash, all of the garments were gone and all that remained was Pearl’s perfect porcelain skin with flashes of blue.

“Oh stars,” Peridot exclaimed. She began to massage Pearl’s nipples, causing a ripple throughout the hypnotized gem’s body. “Stay still,” Peridot said, “this is a test and I want you to pass.” Instantly, Pearl’s body hardened up again, despite Peridot’s rhythmic massages. Peridot was impressed, and decided to try her luck down below. She found the clitoris and began to rub it gingerly. It was a new experience for Pearl, who had never worn or been around latex much before. She was considering that she liked it, until she remembered that she wasn’t supposed to think anymore.  _ Maybe there’s an exception _ , she thought. Regardless of what she thought, her body reacted appropriately, and Peridot took notice. She used her other hand and lubed up a finger or two with Pearl’s slick, and began to slide her fingers in and out. A heavenly experience for both involved, but Pearl didn’t waver. 

Seconds away from a motionless climax, Peridot withdrew herself. “Consider that test passed, too.” She tried and failed miserably to hide her excitement, luckily for her, no one was around who would have a particular opinion on that. “Go stand at attention by the left side of the chair, I’ve got to gather some materials.”

Pearl obediently obliged, striding to the chair that she first saw Peridot sitting in such a short time ago. A time when she wasn’t a fan of Peridot, which was a nigh impossible thought to have now. As she came to attention, she got a closer look at Ruby and Amethyst for the first time. Two people who are dear to her, but nowhere near as dear as Peridot, of course. Ruby was blindfolded by her own headband, and had a ring gag propping her mouth open. Amethyst meanwhile, clearly had some sort of insertable underneath the suit, which appeared to be battery operated. Pearl couldn’t quite tell if there was a smile underneath that ball gag or not, but it wasn’t her place to judge. 

Peridot was rooting around for items behind the scene, and wanted to keep everyone in the know, now that everything was worked out. “So Pearl,” she said, halfway into a storage tote, “what’s been happening is that every night, for 8 hours, we do this. I control your little minded movements, we all have a good time, because I said so.” She found what she was looking for in that box and moved onto another. “For the other 16 hours, I  _ allow  _ you to  _ temporarily  _ return to a  _ close facsimile  _ of your old life. But I am still in control.” Looking at her hands full of junk, she realized she had exactly what she needed.

Returning to Pearl, Peridot began doling out her devices, non-verbally instructing the gem to help out. The first item that Pearl put on was a pair of en-pointe ballet boots, with supportive heels that didn’t feel as though they supported that much. “This is only until we complete the drill, of course. I estimate that will only take about a month.” After the boots were secure, Peridot began wrapping straps around Pearl’s legs, bounding them together, and repeating every 6 inches or so. “By 2 months time, this will become a permanent new life for us all. The only time we would bring your old lives back is for some roleplay.”

Having strapped Pearl up a satisfactory amount, she reached for an object that was a bit of surprise to Pearl: a silver platter with several chains attached. “Hold out your arms,” Peridot said, and Pearl obliged without thought. Peridot handed the platter to Pearl and began attaching chains, first to bracelets, which then went around Pearl’s wrists, then to clamps, which found themselves to Pearl’s nipples. “Of course,” Peridot continued, “by ‘this’ I don’t mean the role that everyone is in right now. As Earthlings say, ‘variety is a key ingredient if one considers life to be a recipe!’” No one laughed at the joke, which Peridot attributed to their orders. “Anyways, Pearl, tonight’s role is a simple one.” As she ended the sentence, she brought a 2 liter of pop and a glass with ice onto the tray that Pearl was holding, “You’re going to be a drink holder. Granted, I don’t really know what drinks are, but I know I like this.”

Peridot began to move back to the chair when she remembered something, “Oh right, the best part! Pearl, lecture me!”

That request confused Pearl greatly, “Lecture, my Peridot?”   
  
Peridot smirked, “Yeah tell me something about something, in that manner that you do.”   
  
“Very well,” she relented, “I’ll tell you about the history of Delmarva. In the year 1864, a ship was making its way from mainland Europe to the great-HURK!”

Pearl’s speech was cut off by a large phallic object being pushed into her mouth and down her throat. Peridot had brought a large panel gag and was using it in it’s intended way, and deftly strapped the gag into place. She requested Pearl to try again, and all the sound that came out was very muffled gurgling and gagging. “That alone is worth all the trouble,” Peridot exclaimed. She gave Pearl a slap on the rear, causing Pearl to jump and almost lose her balance, which brought Peridot great joy. She finally took a seat back in her chair, pulled her toy in close, and ordered her to start again, which she complied. Throughout the night, Peridot would occasionally dip her fingers in the icy water held by the drink stand, and traced her cold latex up and down the drink stands legs. She would spill a little just to make the maid bend over and pick it up. She would shift her boots around purely to taunt the footrest.

“Look at this,” she hummed. “A pleasurable toy, a quality footrest, a brand new drink stand, and a maid who does great work. Everybody say ‘thank you, my Peridot.’”   
  
“Thank you, my Peridot!” everyone yelled out, though only one of them yelled it clearly.

Peridot stretched out as she neared orgasm, “My best idea ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was my first time publishing a NSFW fan fic. I've started dozens before, but I always get to a point where I give up on them because I bit off more than I can chew. This time around, I was determined to just get this idea out in one go, so there is little to no proofreading or editing. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
